


he always smiled at me

by GauDamnIt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauDamnIt/pseuds/GauDamnIt
Summary: I knew he liked me, It was kinda obvious... but i never knew why?





	he always smiled at me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and it is my first attempt to write a fanfiction in English. I am sorry for all the mistakes.

He always smiled at me fondly. Like I was something beautiful… a flower maybe. Or a cute animal. I didn’t understand that then nor don’t I understand that now. Why would someone smile at me like that? I wouldn’t call myself ugly… but I wouldn’t call myself handsome either. More like average. Brown hair, green eyes, boring personality. What was that interesting in me that captured his eyes? Not my “captivating” looks or sarcastic remarks, that’s for sure.

He would smile at me and I would stare at him in confusion. I would say something rude or tell him to shut up (believe me you would tell him to shut up too if you ever hear him talk about hope) but then he would just smile at me and I would just stare at him… because what else I was supposed to do? 

He was a mystery to me. I mean, I knew he liked me. (That part was obvious for everyone and not like he was hiding that). Nevertheless, I never understood why…

He never asked me though. He declared his love for me or whatever… but he never asked me for anything.

He just smiled at me fondly… like I was a flower to observe or a movie to enjoy… but that’s it.

I was a pretty picture in an art museum. Watch all you want but don’t you dare to touch. 

I never asked him either because why would I? It was not like I liked him! it was the other way around. So I just waited.

And waited.

And waited…

And nothing happened. 

We would hang out at the beach and stare at sky. We would read books at library or sometimes eat dinner together. 

He didn’t ask and I was never brave enough to bring the subject either. What would I ask anyway?

“Hey, Komaeda, I know you like me… so… why you never asked me to be your boyfriend?” or “Hey, Komaeda, why didn’t you asked me to go on date?”

Or maybe…

“So, Komaeda, don’t you want to kiss me or what?”

Yeah, no way in hell I would ask him that… I mean… 

\- Hinata-kun, do I have something on my face? 

Oh my god, I was staring at Komaeda all this time?! What was I thinking… no… what would he think! Goddammit, Hajime, it is not the time to think about it! Answer something, you idiot.

\- No, you don’t, Komaeda. But maybe you would like to have my face on your face? Oh god, what am I thinking again…

\- What?

\- What?

Suddenly I realized what a huge mistake I just made. Congratulations, Hajime, you just said it out load. Komaeda was clearly shocked. His eyes were wide, his cheeks were pink and he opened and closed his mouth like he wasn’t sure what he was going to say.

I mean… I also didn’t know what to say so we both were kinda gaping at each other for a minute or two.

\- Forget it, Komaeda! I didn’t meant it anyway! 

\- Of course! Of course you didn’t mean it… How could you… with a trash like me… I am not worthy enough… 

\- Komaeda, please, you are not… I am not… that’s not it! Don’t call yourself trash! You know what! Forget it. Okay?

\- If you say so, Hinata-kun! 

Seems like he really didn’t think I was serious. Not that I was! Well… maybe I was… but he didn’t need to know it.

\- Thank you, Komaeda. 

For now, anyway. 

He smiled at me like he did yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before…

He smiled at me like he always did.

The next day, however, he was gone. I didn’t know it was the last day I see his smile. if I knew I would never take my words back… I would do  
something. 

Well past is in the past, right? Who cares about It now? It was ten years ago anyway.

Why then I remember it like it was yesterday? 

Recommended friends: 

Nagito Komaeda ‘

Add to friends?

Yes/No?

I stare at the monitor for a minute and then finally press the button.


End file.
